A Trumpet Solo
by Ramonks33
Summary: What happened to Nudge while she was away from the flock, in MAX? She learns how to play the trumpet. I decided to give it a whirl, as this is my first Maximum Ride fic. Please, enjoy!


A Trumpet Solo

**A/N: I'm new to this fandom, so hello! I was finishing up MAX, and I wanted to explore how Nudge felt during her brief break from being a mutant avian freak. Actually, she's awesome, but here we go!**

I bounce up and down excitedly, as hands out our instruments. My feet are very eager to kick the ground and I want my wings to spread like a bird-Oh wait. I am part bird! How silly. I shake my head, and look up excitedly at my teacher. She was blonde and had pretty green eyes. Max would want me to assess if she was dangerous, if I could fight, but right now all I could think of was a beautiful instrument in my han-

"Krystal, m'dear." Ms Urich says, as she hands me a semi heavy brown case with a black handle. I take it easily into my hands, unlike the others who seem to have trouble carrying their new instruments. For once, I'm glad I'm part freak. "You get the trumpet."

Fantastic! Absolutely Splendid! I try to hold my tongue from yelling that as I open the side latches and carefully lift the lid. I nod in thanks to Ms. Urich, but if I could I would take her flying with me as a thank you. I always loved music, but Max doesn't think it's too important. Secretly, I always wanted to be play an instrument, but when you're an Avian American, you don't think about that too much.

It's absolutely astounding. The valves are polished to the last inch, and the golden horn gives off an essence like Max. Strong, powerful and loud when you want it to be. I grin as I carefully lift it and try to figure out how to hold it. Easy. One finger here, and the top three fingers on the smooth valves.

I stand up straight, as I purse my lips, just like I did during musical assessment, and blow. A fine, strong sound arises out of the trumpet, and I grin as Ms. Urich looks at me in wonder. Her eyes are wide and the other non-mutant kids are staring at me like a freak. Oh wait, never mind. Silly me.

"Krystal, hon, can you wait until everyone else gets their instruments?"  
"Yes, ma'am!" I say, holding a hand up to my forehead in salute. Just like people do in the army. Oh wait, what if I'm so good, I get to play for the army?! I can picture it now, me marching ahead of the mediocore band, playing it like no tomorrow.  
Ms. Urich giggles, and continues handing the instruments out, as my eyes start to glaze over. I'm not a very patient person, even though we tried to learn that with Anne. Anne. Ugh. Never mind.  
Finally, after what seems like forever, Ms. Urich goes to the front of the class, and picks up sheaths of paper, all dotted with black ink, tracing into musical notes. Notes. Music. I try to remember everything she taught us a few days back, about how to play and rhythms and note lengths and-

"We'll be playing a number from one of my favorite composers" she begins, as she hands out the specified parts for each instrument. I look at the top of my sheet, and it reads: "FANFARE, CASTLE IN THE SKY"  
I look at my part, checking each note, and doing the fingerings just in case. I then realize, as I look over at the other trumpets, that I'm the only one with "Trumpet 1". I urgently raise my hand, yelling "Ms. Urich! Ms. Urich!"

"Yes, Krystal?" she responds sweetly, her green eyes looking up at me with concern.

"Why am I the only one with Trumpet one?" I ask, my heart fluttering anxiety. Why didn't no one else get the same as me? Did I do something wrong? What if this wasn't a playing class, and that everyone will turn into an Eraser? What if I die here, without saying goodbye to the Flo-

"Krystal, I gave that to you, for you seem fairly good on the trumpet. You've been so participating in each class, so I decided if anyone deserved a trumpet solo, it's you."

I widen my eyes at the news, and a huge smile overtakes my face. Before I know it, I'm running up to her and giving her a great big hug.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" I yell in happiness. "I promise, you won't be disappointed!"

Ms. Urich seems to be amused by my response, as she gently pats my head and nudges me a little towards my spot.  
"You're very welcome, Krystal. You deserve it. Now, please go back to your place so we may begin, and you can start your trumpet solo."

I obey immediately, running as fast as I can to my spot. I accidentally knock over a blonde flute player, but she smiles sweetly, and urges me to go on. As I go back to my spot, a sudden shard of glass seems to pierce my heart. Angel. My sweet Angel. She could have been a flute player, just like that girl. In fact, as I look back at that girl, she could be Angel. But I know I'm alone here. They left without me. And besides, Angel isn't even my age!

Ms. Urich clears her throat, and raises her hands swiftly. All the instruments suddenly go up. Flute prayers are poised to play; clarinet players are ready to move, and the bass section seem ready to begin the backup. It was time.  
My conductor/ teacher gives a four beat count, before I play the first note, all by myself. It feels so good, to play these notes as they flow out of my trumpet. I was a natural. I hit every note perfectly, and the students seemed stunned by my talent. Man, Max would hit me hard if she heard me being arrogant. Maybe Angel would too, as she could read minds. I grin as I soon hit the highest note, and as the guitar joins in, and soon the entire band is playing as I continue to play, grinning and feeling free. This was exactly what flying felt like. Flying above the clouds, knowing you aren't normal but you are free. I feel my heart ready to burst with joy when we finally hit the last note, and I can feel tears stinging at the corners of my eyes. I wish Max could hear me. Or Fang. Or even Iggy. They'd be so proud of me. I can just picture Max clapping with the students, or Fang giving me his nod of approval. Even Gazzy waving his hands in the air to the music we just created.  
I want my Flock here. I want them here. I miss them

Ms. Urich is congratulating everyone on their good job, when she notices my sad look. She walks over and places a gentle arm around me.

"Krystal, hon, are you alright?"  
I swallow a lump in my throat, as I look into her eyes. She seemed so concerned, it touched me that she wanted to help me. I shake my head and force a smile onto my face.  
"Yeah, it was just so pretty." I say, looking around at the other students. I give them a thumbs up  
"Great job guys."

* * *

That night, I secretly break into the school, and take the trumpet out of the storage room. It's not that hard, as I deactivate the alarms. Quietly, I go to the school balcony and take a deep breath, before rising up into the air and putting the trumpet to my lips.  
I don't know what force is possessing me to do this, but I soon play a sad, quiet tune, as I fly into the air, managing to play and fly at the same time. I just want them to hear me. Max. Iggy. Fang. Gazzy. Even adorable Angel. I want them to know I'm here. Because today was absolutely fantastic. Marvelous. Even astonishing. But it was still a trumpet solo, and I knew, they weren't here beside me.


End file.
